Arthur Atrox
[https://herofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Arthur_Atrox Arthur Atrox] who is also known as Mallam Mrad Mania or MAL for short is the villain protagonist in Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures. His alter-ego was archived through a Virtual Reality Headset with the angry alter-ego spirit originating long ago into the Inferno Painite hosted by Sate Adversary. Arthur as Mallam Mrad Mania; a demonic ant humanoid, used to have an ant colony until his friend to main incarnated opposer Birdzo who had killed off his ant protectorate by proxy for a testing experiment gone wrong. Appearance Arthur Atrox - Arthur dresses up in a red shirt with a possible black M sign. He has red hair and orange skin. He also has orange socks. Arthur wears black flip flops and sometimes has black sunglasses at times to act cool. Mallam Mrad Mania - Mallam appeared to be in a demonic form as a fire ant humanoid. With a tuxedo that gives him a more fancier look to him than with Arthur who dresses up more casual and laid back. Mallam would sometimes have a green cape and red boots, but not wear it as much as he desperately wants to due to his major insecurities of being called "weak soft trash". Personality Arthur Atrox - Arthur is insecure like Mallam Mrad Mania, except Arthur is more strong in character and has a fiery ablaze fieriness for trying to find his spiritual family Malora Vines and Evelynn Blaze Mania. Arthur is disappointed and in a state of genuine unhappiness that he is a foster kid who doesn't have his parents with him to see him struggle through his coma. Endearment has been like a father figure to Arthur cheering him up and treating him like a son. With the continual support of Endearment, Arthur was eventually motivated into searching for his spiritual mystic family that was banished out of the Inferno Painite as well. Mallam Mrad Mania - Mallam Mrad Mania is mostly mute at times to give off a serious side to impress his idolized personified theological devil, Sate Adversary. Mallam is given a secret power of allowing individuals from the Inferno Painite to leave and go back to the Overworld resurrected within a few curses. Mallam believes that not all individuals who return back in the Inferno Painite do not have to pay for their transgressional misdeeds and would give deals on getting them back to the Overworld in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. Mallam is well opposed against an archenemy named Birdzo who had killed their Ant Family in the Inferno Painite leading to Mallam Mrad Mania showcasing future signs of revenge against Birdzo by treating him and his family like an overall scapegoat for the very start. The Inferno Painite Arthur - Arthur's memories would still grow from the Inferno Painite moments. Despite everything Arthur had asked for a main request for his whole memories as Mallam Mrad Mania to be taken away by his only father figure friend Endearment, Endearment refused to take the whole memories away and left him with just the main important closest ones he kept talking about during the recovery. Arthur still has the grieving memories of betrayal, banishment, and regret for his every moment from the Inferno Painite. Mallam Mrad Mania - Mallam spent the time in the Inferno Painite for a long period of years. He has spent his time as a test subject of a small tiny ant of Birdzo being manipulated and played around with, all the way to being more humanoid and more vengeful towards Birdzo playing with the emotions of Mallam. All of this would impact his hatred for species of any birds, shape or form. As for Now Arthur - Not much is explained than the long coma than Arthur has been having, which would give Arthur a surreal nightmare reminding him long ago back in 100,000 years ago. Arthur barely knows much other than the fact that he is back to his human form in a hospital being braindead for merely his entire life. Arthur freaks out with the memories he had inside the Inferno Painite and has continual Vietnam flashbacks and episodes. Arthur eventually asked Endearment to leave his spirits and personal thoughts as a demon in the Inferno Painite kept secret inside of a box, which was a made choice that Arthur eventually regretted not being able to remember his time in the Inferno Painite and lose the memories of his lovely Melody that he remembers faintly a photoshopped orange cat with a pink sweater and a scribbled up face. Mallam Mrad Mania - Eventually, Birdzo had a close advantage to snitching on Mallam which led to Mallam and his family being banished from the Inferno Painite from a portal by one of Sate Adversary's henchmen without the acknowledgment of Sate Adversary. When Sate Adversary found out he decided to kick out Birdzo as well and leave the Inferno Painite as Mallam wanted with more restrictions having more individuals in the Inferno Painite punished and tortured more than ever. Mallam Mrad Mania's spiritual segment has eventually been contained inside of a Purple Music Box that would play in role with the next person who would find the Purple Music Box and turn into MAL. After the moments of taking in the scary psychological nightmare trauma from the Inferno Painite, he is taken care off and eventually is taken care of by Endearment for the focal beginning of his recovery and then Time Zone and Harold Hater. Arthur had then decided that he didn't hope for constantly being pushed around by Time Zone and Harold Hater into doing what he is told to do. So, Arthur determines to now become an on-and-off vigilante who is on the main mission to fight against evil, despite having a past as being evil during the Inferno Painite. The main intention of Arthur is to find Malora Vines and Evebla or at least the host of Mallam Mrad Mania's remaining spirits and memories within Malik Magistral. Arthur is getting his help from Endearment. Trivia/Media * Arthur had met his alter-ego in the Virtual Reality Headset that was thousands of years ago. Eventually, this led to Arthur having consistent comas and eventually almost killed him at some point. * Arthur has an archrival named Birdzo who started as a scientist with a white lab coat like Leo Grummel and then dressed in dark clothing like Daray Darcus but dressed more as a greaser. * Arthur's current main crush is Malora Vines. * Arthur's father figure asides from Sate Adversary ranging from: ** Endearment - The father figure. ** Time Zone - The second favorite father figure. ** Harold Hater - The third favorite father figure. Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:TMRA Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Crush Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Jerks Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Extravagant Category:Mute Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Evil from the past Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilante Category:Related to Hero